Six Months
by quinnalyn
Summary: The law catches up to Mello and he's placed in a maximum security prison. Matt is sad. Very sad. Very angsty. This details their first meeting post-conviction. Oneshit. T for terribleneedsseriousediting.


Matt sat in the hard plastic waiting room chair, nervously pressing buttons on his DS. It wasn't as if he even cared about his game, it was just something to keep him from thinking too much. Thinking would lead to questioning, and questioning would lead to him walking out the door. His toes tapped on the floor, and though the noise distracted him, he didn't seem to be able to stop. The word DEFEATED!!! flashed across the screen in unfriendly red letters. "Fuck..." Matt muttered as a relief of tension and pocketed the game. _Why are you even here?_ He asked himself, then regretted this thought, trying to bury it by whistling a song he'd heard on the radio on the way to the jail. Too late.

_To bring Mel chocolate. He's probably stir-crazy enough as it is._ Matt sighed, sitting back and repeatedly letting his head fall heavily on the whitewashed wall behind it. The dull pain and steady _thump_ comforted him for some reason, making him feel a little less awkward in this foreign world.

"Mathew Lewis?" a voice called. Matt's head snapped up at the sound of one of his many aliases being used. He stood up and walked towards the official looking woman who beckoned him through a pair of swinging doors. He nodded to her and kept walking only to have his wrist gripped firmly. "We need to make sure you aren't bringing anything with you that could be used as a weapon or means of escape." She said, smiling. Matt sighed and handed her the plastic bag containing Mello's chocolate. After the woman had inspected it, she asked him to turn out his pockets, confiscating his cigarettes, pocket knife and DS (all to the sound of much complaining from Matt).

Once he had been deemed 'safe', Matt was escorted down a narrow hallway, through many security checks and metal doors. "Is he really that much of a threat?" Matt voiced out loud, knowing full well that the only 3 inmates in this building were Mello, a mass murderer and a rapist who ate his victioms.

"You're here to visit that Mello guy, right?" the lady asked.

"Yeah. I'm bringing him chocolate." Matt replied. "But is all this security really necessary? It's not like he's some whack job who needs to be kept in a straight jacket."

"Yes it is. He's a registered psychopath and menace to society. He killed 53 people. We keep him under the heaviest security available here." The woman replied curtly, silencing Matt. The redhead's inside squirmed uncomfortably. When she put it that way, she made Mello seem like a ruthless killer, not the loving boyfriend Matt had know. That was one of the reasons he hadn't wanted to come here; he was afraid Mello may have changed, that he wouldn't be the person Matt had fallen in love with.

The woman stopped in front of a messy desk guarding yet another door. The man at the desk looked up from his paper, asking who they were here to see. "Mello." Matt replied, just as the woman opened her mouth. The guard nodded and stood up, pulling out a key and unlocking the door.

"You got 20 minutes." He said as Matt walked through the door, then shut and locked it behind him. Matt looked around, oddly noticing the camera in the corner first, then the metal bars dividing the room in two. On the other side of the bars was a toilet, a small mirror, a table and a cot. In the cot lay Mello, eyes closed and chest rising and falling steadily in sleep. Matt approached the bars and called Mello's name quietly. "Mel? You awake?"

Immediately, the blonde shot up, whipping his head over and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "Matty?" he asked, grinning. Matt nodded, not knowing what to say. Mello looked skinny and gaunt, he had dark shadows under his eyes and the orange jumpsuit he wore made him seem even more faded and washed out. "Thought you were that annoying guard. He's always coming in just to piss me off. So what are you doing here?" Mello stood up, walking over to the bars and leaning his forearm against one, eyeing Matt curiously.

"I brought you chocolate..." Matt said, holding out the plastic bag to Mello, who reached through the bars and snatched it with a greedy look in his eyes.

"God. You have no idea how much I needed this right now." He said happily, pulling out a bar of 70% cocoa Chocolove , tearing open the wrapper and biting into it. "Mmmm...thanks..." he said, closing his eyes in appreciation and taking another bite.

Matt tried to ignore the fact that Mello hadn't greeted him yet and reached into his pocket for a cigarette, only to remember they'd been impounded. "Take it easy, that's gotta last you till my next visit." He said.

Mello nodded and set the candy down on the small table. He then snaked his arms through the bars to hang loosely on the other side and pressed his face against them, smiling once more. "It'll be a hell of a lot harder going that long without seeing your beautiful face. Not a second goes by when I don't think of you."

Matt smiled and felt very relieved, Mello still loved him, and that was all that mattered. "Since when were you so poetic? I remember you being fond of the phrase 'I fucking love you'." Matt felt a lump in his throat. It seemed so long since he'd heard those words. It had been, what, six months since he'd seen Mello? And that's how it would be for the rest of his life: one visit every 6 months for Mello's entire life sentence. Matt found himself remembering all the little things Mello had done on a day to day basis, all those countless moments Matt had tried so hard to forget. Remembering them would do nothing but make his life a hell of nostalgia and misery.

"You okay?" Mello asked, staring into Matt's green eyes with his own pale blue ones. Matt snapped himself out of his thoughts and nodded again. "You don't look it." Mello prodded, reaching out a hand and taking Matt's fingers in his own.

The gamer tried to bite back tears, but hot saltiness started to stream down his face anyways. He swiped angrily at them and laced his fingers in Mello's, digging his nails into the back of his lover's hand. The blonde winced, but gripped Matt's hand tighter. Matt felt suddenly dizzy and dropped to his knees, pulling Mello down with him. Mello wound his other hand through the bars and stroked Matt's hair, pulling him into an awkward hug, together, but forever separated by cold iron digging into their muscles. Matt reached out and pulled Mello closer and let out a low sob as he glimpsed his watch. Ten minutes. That's all the time he had to spend with the love of his life, there was so much that would be missed, so many things he'd never get to say. "I fucking miss you with all my heart." He choked out. "Every fucking day, I wake up and there's a second when I think you're going to be there. Every second of my shitty existence, I'm reminded of you, and there's not one fucking thing I can do to change that. You're my whole life, and they've taken that away." Matt could feel himself losing control, and desperately fought his emotions. He didn't want to spend the little time he had with Mello blubbering.

"Looks who's being poetic now." Mello said, but his voice quavered ever so slightly and he buried his nose in Matt's hair, breathing in his scent, trying to get as much of him as possible before they had to part again. Minutes flew by, as if time itself was conspiring against them, tearing them apart yet again.

Matt could feel himself calming down, Mello always had a way of doing that to him. "I almost didn't come today." He said. "I'd nearly convinced myself we'd never been in love. I was afraid seeing you again would break my heart all over again." Matt felt slightly guilty with his confession.

"It's gonna break every time we see each other, but do you ever really want to forget all we've done?" Mello asked, stunning Matt into silence. Without another word, he lifted Matt's chin, wrapping his hand around the back of his neck and pulling his face into the cold bars. Matt opened his mouth to say something, but Mello placed his lips against Matt's before any sound came out. The kiss was soft at first, comforting, then became a mad frenzy of tongues as the lovers realized this would be the last time they saw each other for half a year. Matt fisted his hand in Mello's blonde hair, pulling him as close as physically possible as he kissed every available inch of skin on Mello's face.

A voice crackled over a speaker. "Times up, lovebirds." It said, and the door opened to reveal the guard and the woman, one carrying a tray of food and the other tapping her toe impatiently.

It was almost a physical pain for Matt to untangle himself from Mello and stand up, and when he finally let Mello's hand slide out of his own, he felt a sort of finality in the moment, one that made him feel nauseous. "Goodbye. See you in...5 months, 29 days, 23 hours and 40 minutes." Matt tried to joke, though right now he felt like snapping the necks of the two people behind him.

Mello tried to smile. "Bye. I love you." He said, crossing his legs under him, raising his hand and wiggling his fingers in a mock send-off.

Matt sat at his favorite coffee shop, staring into his now cold latte and listening to the sounds of cars outside on the road. After his brief reunion with Mello, Matt was escorted back from the isolated underworld to what most of us call Earth and had driven down the interstate at breakneck pace, some minute part of his mind hoping he'd kill himself.

Now he sat, silent and painfully nostalgic, occasionally glancing up from his untouched drink, his heart fluttering every time he thought he saw blonde hair, or black leather amongst the crowd, doing a double take whenever he saw blue eyes framed by subtly defined cheekbones. Matt caught snatches of a familiar song on the radio and listened vaguely to the lyrics. "_The stars lean down to kiss you, and I lie awake and miss you. Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere. Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly, but I'll miss your arms around me. I'll send a postcard to you, dear, cause I wish you were here_..." Matt closed his eyes, trying to lose himself and nod off, wishing desperately that he had a certain someone to put their arms around him. He'd probably send postcards to Mello every damned week, but he wasn't allowed any mail. Matt sighed heavily, adding a small whimper to the end of the noise. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged himself. _If this is only the first day, the next six months are gonna be hell..._ Matt thought before falling into an uneasy sleep propped against the wall of his window seat in the café.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Random fic. Used to be a songfic, but that was a fail, sooooooooooooooo.... ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
